Daddy's Girl
by Hermione Eveningfall
Summary: Sequel to "No Greater Love". Just as Claire is settling into a comfortable routine with Peter, her world is once again turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Daddy's Girl

Author: Hermione Eveningfall

Fandom: Heroes

Pairing: None (general family fic)

Summary: Just as Claire settles into a new and comfortable routine, her world is once again turned upside down when her father makes an unexpected appearance.

Part I

_Claire_

I actually found my first full month attending Manhattan International High School invigorating. The students, while yes they were tough at times and street smart as I expected, took me in like one of their own almost instantaneously. As my Uncle Peter suggested, I had a personality that was very easy to connect with, and I really didn't give myself enough credit.

"I'm home!" I called on Friday afternoon as I pushed open the front door to the relatively large New York City apartment, and found my Uncle going through a stack of mail in the kitchen.

"Hey, munchkin," he greeted when I approached, after disposing of my backpack in the corner of the living room.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" I asked, accepting a hug and realized he had a small paper bag sitting on the table top. "So what's that? Dinner?" I asked with a hint of amusement in my voice, and he placed the bag into my hands without a word. Smirking, I opened the top, and discovered he'd gotten several warm chocolate chip cookies from one of the best bakeries in the area.

"Figured I'd help you celebrate surviving your first month of school in New York," Peter explained, and I made a playful face at him.

"Well, thank you very much...these are my favorite," I replied, and immediately went to fetch the carton of milk from the refridgerator.

"No problem." Peter set the mail back down on the table, and sat down on one of the wooden chairs with a grunt. He began work at the hospital again, and thankfully managed to pick up regular shifts from 7-3. He was almost always there when I got home from school, which I found nice.

I poured two glasses worth of milk, and handed one to my Uncle before diving into the bag of cookies.

"Thanks," Peter chuckled, not used to how much I spoiled him on a regular basis. He never lived with anyone prior to myself, which meant his domestic skills weren't exactly up to par. We shared all chores, though I wound up cooking most nights because he only knew how to make chili or grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Learn anything fascinating today?" Peter asked, after a few moments of silence. The two of us sat across from each other, and I tapped the glass with my fingertips.

"Only confirmed the fact that I suck at math," I answered. "got my first quiz back, and bombed it."

Peter frowned, leaning back in his chair. "Even after we studied for two days in a row?" he asked, and I shrugged helplessly.

"I do fine on the homework, but I fall apart when it comes to exams. I might go in for some tutoring if this keeps up, though." I shoved another piece of cookie into my mouth, and had to lick the melted chocolate from my hand.

"Well, as long as you have a plan," he said. "how did your other classes go?"

"You can tell I started late in the semester, because we're already disecting worms tomorrow," I laughed, and he made a face. "that I don't mind. I'd rather disect a thousand worms than take another algebra quiz."

He shook his head with a laugh, and finished the last of his milk in one swallow. "So do you still have the friends you started off with?" he asked, and I knew my Uncle was determined to make me as happy as possible in Manhattan. It was a big change, living in a city this size after coming from Texas, but I was pretty adaptable.

"Yeah," I replied. "My biology lab partner's pretty nice...her name's Angela. I've been sitting with Rose and Megan at lunch, and I met them in gym class."

"Any news about cheerleading squad?" Peter cocked his head to one side, and I rolled my eyes.

"Missed try outs," I replied. "they have them the third week of September, and the squad is already full to the max. They said I could try out next year, though."

Peter gave me a sympathetic smile, knowing how much I liked the sport. "I'm sorry to hear that," he replied. "but at least you're getting along. Didn't I tell you so?"

I nodded, finishing off my last cookie, and stretched my arms over my head. "Yeah," I agreed. "how was your first week of work? Probably felt weird."

"Tell me about it." he cleared his throat, and brought our dirty glasses to the sink. I watched as he paused for a few minutes, leaning heavily against the countertop, and felt a pang of worry.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked, and he took a deep breath. Peter had just gotten over a bad flu two weeks ago, and according to the doctor, narrowly escaped pneumonia. I had never been so scared in my life, and had to stay home from school myself when his fever finally broke, due to having sat by his bed most of the nights. When he did get better, I lectured him on working too hard, which was primarily the cause of the illness getting so bad.

"Yeah," he replied, blinking a little. "I'm just tired."

"Go take a nap," I encouraged, and he looked at me. "I'll be fine," I promised. "I don't want you getting sick again. Go on." I waved a hand at him, and Peter shuffled to his bedroom after giving me another reassuring kiss on top of the head.

I sat on the living room couch while he dozed, and cracked open my World Culture book to do some reading. For some reason I couldn't focus on my homework this afternoon, even though I honestly had nothing to worry about. Peter was safe, and so was I. Maybe that was the problem...there was no conflict, nothing to fear, no daily stomach flip. When life became almost monotonous with routine, when I couldn't use my powers at all, I felt strange. Standing up from the couch, I headed into the living room and grabbed one of the sharp kitchen knives, grateful Peter wasn't in the room. He hated when I purposely cut myself to watch as my skin healed within a matter of seconds. Sometimes I had to, in order to prove to myself that I was still different, special.

I cringed as the knife dug into my flesh, and watched as blood quickly flowed from the wound, dripping into the sink.

Sure enough, barely two minutes passed when the wound sewed itself up, leaving nothing more than a light blood stain. I turned on the sink and washed my wrist, as well as the sink itself so Peter wouldnt walk in later and discover it. Sighing heavily, I wandered aimlessly through the apartment, peering through the window as a light snow began to fall again. It had been snowing off and on for the past few days, something I wasn't used to after having lived in Texas for most of my life. Peter was amused by my fascination of the "white stuff", and allowed me to go and play in it as long as I stayed close to the building. He promised to take me sledding in the park when we got enough snow, but that hadn't happened yet.

I entered my bedroom, and saw Munchkin the fish swimming around in his bowl on my desk. We added colorful stones to the bottom, as well as a few plants to make the bowl a bit more decorative. Funny how a tiny little creature could provide such entertainment on a daily basis. I sat on my chair and leaned my chin on my arms, watching as the fish drifted through the water, flapping it's little clear fins.

My new bedroom had grown on me within the first few weeks of living here, and I felt proud of the work Uncle Peter and I did on it. The blue paint looked very nice, especially when the sunlight would hit it just so.

Around five thirty I decided to start making dinner for us, and took a package of chicken that I'd put in the refridgerator before leaving that morning. Peter came out of his room just as I had the chicken in the frying pan, and immediately began setting the table.

"Did a nap help?" I asked, and he smiled at me.

"Yeah," he replied. "a little, anyway. Smells good...what are we having?"

"Chicken breasts with bread crums and a light spread of honey mustard. I also have rice cooking and I used a package of those mixed veggies for another side. Hope that's okay."

Peter laughed at my hopeful expression, and set the last of the silverware down on the table. "Munchkin, you know I have no problems at all with what you make for dinner. I still don't know what I did without you."

I smiled as I turned the chicken over, making sure it was properly cooked on each side. Within the next half hour the food was on our plates, and we sat eating and talking about topics chosen at random.

"Do you have the feeling that something big's about to happen?" I asked suddenly, and Peter raised his eyes to me.

"What do you mean? Are you okay?" he asked. "nothing happened at school, did it?"

"Oh no," I promised. "trust me. I've been very good at not letting anyone know I'm freaky."

He sighed with relief, and continued to eat. "So what are you talking about?" he asked, after swallowing his current mouthful, and I took a sip from my cup of milk.

"I've been feeling really restless," I admitted. "I can't concentrate on anything in particular. I keep feeling like I want to pace back and forth, like I shouldn't sit still."

"I see." Peter sniffed, and straightened up. "Well, I can garuntee I haven't sensed anything, so you should be safe. I think you're just getting comfortable with life here, so your system's not sure how to handle it. Trust me, I was the same way when I first started using my powers. I couldn't just live life normally without feeling confined. That's kind of why I disappeared for a while after the homecoming."

I shuddered a little, and played with the food on my plate. I wasn't that hungry anymore, and asked if I could be excused.

"Of course," he replied, frowning. "I'll take care of cleaning up." He watched as I started to leave the kitchen, and called my name before I disappeared from sight. I turned and faced my Uncle, cocking my head to one side with confusion. "It's going to be okay," he promised, and I managed a smile in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter came to check on me after I sat in my bedroom doing homework for an hour, and asked how I was doing. "Fine," I insisted, and he sat down on the edge of my bed, eyeing me curiously. "what?" I shrugged, setting my pencil on the desk, and he presented me with the blood-stained paper towel I'd tossed earlier. "Oh." my shoulder slumped a little. "I thought I managed to get rid of all the evidence."

"You know I hate when you do this, Claire," Peter continued, and I chewed on my lower lip. "It's risky, even if you're here at home."

"I know," I replied. "I just..." I shrugged. "I'm so afraid of waking up one day and finding it's all a dream. I used to record myself on video while I still lived in Texas...before the accident at homecoming."

Peter crumpled the paper towel in his hand, and looked down at my rug for a moment. He then encouraged me to come into his arms, and without another word he held me close. I clutched his shirt, tears filling my eyes with frustration.

"And you got sick," I whispered, and my Uncle released his grip, allowing me to sit down again. "that wasn't supposed to happen. Not with my living here."

"Don't blame yourself for that," Peter begged. "that wasn't your fault. Remember, I absorb whatever powers I come in contact with, so it doesn't matter whether you're near me or not. I'm still learning how to control everything, but it's hard. Trust me, I of all people know how hard it is not to show people what you can really do." he smiled. "but it'll be okay. Trust me, all right?"

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, feeling stupid. "I just...you were having so much trouble breathing, and I thought..." I paused. I didn't want to even bring up the idea that he could have died, but it was in the back of my mind anyway.

"I'm fine now," Peter insisted. "I'm going to be okay. I don't want you to worry about me when there isn't any reason." he kissed my forehead comfortingly. "Just focus on your schoolwork, and try not to cut yourself anymore, please?" he gave me a pleading look, one I couldn't fight against.

"I won't," I insisted, and he nodded with approval.

"Good." his focus drifted to Munchkin's bowl, and I moved my chair so he could feed the fish a pinch if food from the container sitting behind my algebra book.

"Thanks," I laughed, and he gave my shoulder a pat.

"Hang in there," he encouraged, and I watched as he left, before looking at the page my teacher assigned for that night. Nothing algebra-related made sense, a bunch of numbers jumbled together in different patterns.

When I couldn't handle homework any further, I joined Peter in the living room for a little while. He sat staring at the blank TV screen, and I sat down beside him.

"Peter, I'm sorry," I insisted, and he shook his head. "I am happy here in New York. I like living with you, a lot. It's nice being with someone who understands what I'm going through, who doesn't look at me like I'm some kind of rat in a cage that has to be studied."

Peter glanced at me, and I squeezed his arm gently. "I just feel like no matter what I do it's not enough," he admitted, and I frowned. "I wanted you to be able to have a normal life here, to feel comfortable. I feel like all I've done is make you more anxious than before."

"I don't think that's ever going to be possible for us," I replied honestly. "to live a completely normal life, because of who...what we are." I looked down at the ring on my thumb, given to me by my father, Mr. Noah Bennet, for Christmas last year. I rarely took it off, only when in the shower or going to bed.

Peter wet his lips, and I sighed, hugging my knees to my chest. "Claire..." he looked at me again. "please don't take this the wrong way, but you would rather be with your Dad, wouldn't you?"

"Nathan?" I asked, my eyes wide. "I barely know him! How could I..."

"Not Nathan," Peter corrected. "Mr. Bennet. Trust me, Nathan hasn't been in your life long enough to be considered a real father figure. I may be a guy in most aspects of my life, but I know that much."

I chewed on my lower lip, and leaned against his shoulder, feeling drained and weary. "I do miss my family," I agreed. "but I know I'm safer here right now. And I appreciate that you cared enough to take me in. I know it can't be easy living with a sixteen year old girl."

Peter laughed for the first time all night, and hugged me once more. "You're really something, munchkin." he shook his head. "get some sleep, huh? It's late."

I kissed his cheek comfortingly, and insisted he not worry. "I'll see you in the morning," I promised, and he gave me another weak smile.

"Good night," he announced, and I headed for the bathroom. I took a shower, lifting my face so the warm water could wash over my forehead and cheeks. I hated putting Peter in this position, where he felt like he wasn't in control. It was bad enough he struggled trying to juggle all of his powers, but then he had to worry about me on a regular basis. When I lived in Texas, and after he saved me at the homecoming dance, Peter explained he didn't understand how he knew she was in danger. _"I just knew I had to save you so the world could be saved," _he told me, and I remember being so confused.

To this day, I still can't figure out what importance I had in saving the world.

Hearing Peter cough in the distance, I jolted back to reality, and finished bathing.

I put on my pajamas, and crawled under the covers once the clock changed to 9:30. As usual, Peter came to check on me, and I made a small noise when he pulled the covers closer to my chin.

"I really am sorry," I whispered, and it was his turn to frown.

"What for, munchkin?" he asked, pulling the desk chair so he sat beside the bed, and I looked at him.

"For making you feel like you aren't doing enough for me."

Peter sighed. "Claire, that's my stuff," he replied. "it's nothing to do with you. If anyone should be sorry, it's me."

I closed my eyes, exhaustion finally hitting me all at once. Peter noticed this, and smoothed my hair away from my face. "Sleep tight," he whispered, and I listened as he left the bedroom.

I woke up the next morning, still feeling drained from our conversation last night. Peter had on his scrubs when I entered the kitchen carrying my full backpack over my shoulder.

"Hello," he greeted, and I collapsed onto one of the kitchen chairs.

"Hi," I replied, noticing the snow was falling harder than ever today. "wow!" I breathed, and Peter smiled.

"Maybe we'll be able to go sledding after all," he said, and I nodded, pouring myself a bowl of cereal once he put it on the table for me, along with the carton of milk.

"Thanks," I said, and he smiled again.

We sat eating in silence...Peter typically read the paper in the morning, and I tried my darndest not to fall asleep face first in my bowl.

When we finished, he led the way to the door, and slipped into the heaviest winter coat he owned. I put mine on as well, and we trooped into the freezing weather. My feet crunched on the snow, and it took a lot of willpower not to collapse and roll around in it like Mr. Muggles would have.

Peter usually stood a few feet away while I entered the school grounds, not wanting people to think I was pathetic, and waved goodbye. I returned the gesture, slipping a little on a sheet of black ice, but caught myself before I fell on my butt. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Peter with his eyebrow raised, and I shrugged, giving him a confident smile that I was going to be fine

No one seemed to be in any mood to pay attention to lessons, which I guess was normal on the first snow of the season.

"Is everything okay?" Angela asked while we performed our biology lab. She cringed when I made an easy, smoothe slice to the dead worm laying on the tray. "how's your Uncle?"

"Fine," I replied. "in fact, he's feeling great...I dunno. OW, shit!" I slipped with the razor blade and cut my finger. The blood began to flow quickly from the wound, and I immediately brought my finger to my mouth for a suck.

"You should go to the nurse," Angela suggested, and I was about to respond that it wouldn't be necessary when I remembered Peter's words in my head from the night before. "_Please don't cut yourself anymore._" This time had been an accident, but I didn't want to draw any attention to myself.

I clutched my "injured" finger with a roll of papertowels, and allowed Angela to drag me to our teacher, who wrote me a pass to see the nurse.

"Thanks," I squeaked, and when Angela offered to walk with me, I shook my head. "I'll be fine going by myself," I insisted, and she nodded, looking a little disappointed at having to stay behind in class.

I scurried out of the classroom, and in headed in the direction of the nurse's office. Pausing in step, I very carefully unwrapped the cut finger, and discovered that sure enough, the wound had healed, and the skin remained smooth as always. I ducked into the bathroom to wash off the blood, watching as it sloshed in the sink and disappeared with clean water.

Once my hand looked the same as always, I decided to wander a little, not wanting to appear suspicious. I wished I could have gone outside and enjoyed the snow, but I would more than likely get detention, and that would probably push Peter over the edge.

"Are you lost?"

I jumped when I heard someone speak, and turned to see a janitor watching me with curious eyes.

"Um...I was just er..." I paused. "on my way to the nurse." _Good, Claire...smoothe, _I thought.

He pointed in the opposite direction, and I gave him a grateful smile, thanking him as I passed. I could feel his gaze still on me, even when I was far enough down the hall for it not to really matter.

"Ah, Miss Petrelli...I was just getting ready to call you out of your class!" I passed the main office, and the principal stopped me in mid-stride. Confused, I looked at him, wondering what I had done.

"I'm sorry, sir," I apologized. "I cut my finger in biology, and was on my way to get a band-aid from the nurse."

"Is it bad?" Principle Walters asked, and I looked at my finger, shaking my head.

"No...I guess it looked worse when it was covered in blood." I shivered a little, and wondered what he wanted.

"Well, as long as you're not going to loose a limb, would you mind coming into my office for a moment? Someone is here who wishes to speak with you."

_Oh crap, _I thought, going over a million possibilities in my mind. I followed the principal hesitatingly into the front office, and he took me down the hall to a side door. My heart was racing when he turned the knob, and pulled the door open.

As soon as I got a look inside, I felt faint at the person who sat in one of the comfortable-looking leather chairs. "Dad?" I gasped, and sure enough, he stood when I came forward, and immediately pulled me into a warm embrace. "What are you doing here...how did you know?" I choked, and he smiled, adjusting his glasses.

"I saw you this morning when you came in the building," he explained. "thought I was dreaming at first, until I decided to investigate. So you're a student here now?"

I nodded, glancing uncomfortably at the principal, who sat at his desk watching us.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm living with my Uncle about a mile from here. You remember Peter Petrelli?"

"Ahhhh, of course." Dad nodded. "Mr. Walters, could you give us a few moments of privacy? I don't mean to be rude," he added, and the principal agreed to let us have our time alone. When the door to the office closed behind him, Dad sat me down, and begged me to tell him everything that had been going on since I ran away from the Haitian at the airport.

"I wanted to see my biological father," I explained. "It's Nathan Patrelli, that guy who's running for congress."

"I know," Dad answered, and I leaned back a little. Of course he knew...my father knew more about my history than I did, which was a bit disconcerning. "I was hoping not to drag you into all of that. I wish you had listened to me and left the country. It's not safe here, honey."

"I'm sixteen," I growled. "I think I'm old enough to take care of myself."

Dad gave me a look that was a mixture of amusement and aggravation. "I know that," he replied. "but there's a lot going on that you don't know about, and I'd prefer to keep it that way, until the time is right."

"Why are you here, Dad?" I asked, my voice shaking a little...I wanted Peter, I wanted my Uncle to hide behind.

"I'm here to take you home, Clairebear," he replied, and I felt my breath catch in my chest.

"Home...where?" I asked, though my words came out as though I were choking on a mouthful of rocks. Our house in Texas had been destroyed, and I didn't stay around long enough to know what new arrangements had been made for Mom and Lyle.

"California."

The response hit me like a sack of bricks, and it was all I could do not to fall out of my chair. "California," I repeated. "what part?"

"Los Angeles," Dad answered simply. "We found a house there that's bigger than the one in Texas. I found a job at an office supply store as a paper copier, about as basic as you can get."

"But what about Peter...?" I asked. California was so far, almost an entire world away from New York!

"I'll stop by after school, and we'll talk," he explained, and I swallowed. "Claire, I only want to protect you. I hate making you move all over the country, but as long as you're with us you're safe."

_I'm not really safe anywhere, _I thought, swallowing past a lump in my throat. The prospect of moving in with Mom, Dad and Lyle again did sound inviting, considering I had grown up in that household and felt very comfortable there. However, after discovering Dad knew more about my abilities than I thought, I felt as though they'd been keeping too many secrets. I felt almost betrayed in a sense.

"Okay." It was the only reply I could think of at the moment, and sounded so stupid. I wanted to cry, to scream, to fight against my father every step of the way to California. Angela, Rose and Megan would be devistated if I told them I was going to move, especially considering I just started at Manthattan High.

"Good girl. We should Mr. Walters back into his office before he starts getting the wrong idea."

I rolled my eyes as Dad opened the door, and the principal came back in. The two of them encouraged me to return to biology, which would end in ten minutes.

When I re-joined Angela at our table, she noticed how pale I'd become, and asked if the blood from my cut made me feel sick.

"No," I replied. "trust me...I have no problem with blood. I just..." I looked at her, hesitating to tell the truth. It would be so much easier to just slip out of Manhattan quietly, cutting any ties I had there. Peter would be devastated if he discovered I had to leave now, after our conversation regarding my comfort level here. "My Dad came back." I looked at her, unable to hold it in anymore, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she whispered, just as the bell rang, and the two of us began to shove our books into our backpacks. "where was he all this time? I thought he was dead or something, and that's why you were living with your Uncle."

"It's complicated," I replied, "but he wants me to come to California and live with him."

Angela stopped walking, and grabbed my shoulder so I practically flew backwards. "Hold up," she exclaimed. "California...as in..."

"Yeah," I laughed at the expression on her face.

"You just moved here," Angela whined. "you can't go all the way to California yet!"

I frowned. "I don't have a choice," I muttered. "I just...I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, first."

Angela hugged me. "Well, I'm jealous," she replied. "I've wanted to go there forever."

"You'll come visit, right?" I asked, and she smiled, just as Rose called my name from down the hall, waving her hands anxiously for me to come in her direction.

"I'll try," Angela promised, and watched as I bolted off for my next class.

The rest of the day drug on so slowly, and despite the fact that snow fell steadily all afternoon, they kept us until exactly 3:15. I met my Dad outside the school gate, because he had no idea how to get to Peter's apartment.

"Let's pick up a pizza on the way," Dad suggested, and I smirked. "You can always cushion a blow like this with food."

"True," I laughed. "Uncle Peter does love to eat." I took out my cell phone, and dialed the number, looking back once more at Manhattan International High School.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I felt so guilty leading my father up the stairs to Peter's apartment, my set of spare keys in hand. Dad carried the pizza, which I'm sure took the need for gloves away, and waited patiently while I unlocked the main door. The two of us squished our way along the tile floor to the elevator, and rose to the top floor of the building.

"Peter?" I poked my head in, and encouraged Dad to follow me into the parlor. "Peter, I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Peter's voice replied, and I glanced at Dad awkwardly, not sure what to do next.

"Take the pizza, Claire," He whispered. "I'll sit here on the couch."

I nodded, accepting the box in my hands, and sure enough, Peter sat at the table muttering, "Bills, bills, bills." He looked up when I entered, and a big smile spread across his face. "You didn't tell me we were going to have pizza tonight, or I would have chipped in," he said, and watched as I put the box down, before fiddling with my hands. "You're looking pretty pale, munchkin. Feeling okay?" He stepped towards me with his hand extended, as though he were planning to check if I had a fever. When I backed up, he frowned, and folded his arms. "What's going on, Claire?" he asked, and I couldnt bare to look him in the eye.

"My Dad's back," I squeaked, and silence passed between us. "he...he came to my school, and...he's in there." I pointed a finger towards the living room, and Peter's expression changed from worry to surprise.

"Really?" he asked, and touched my shoulder for a moment before making his way there. "Ah, Mr. Bennet." he paused in step, and my Dad stood, immediately offering his own hand for a shake. Peter accepted the gesture, before inquiring the reason for his arrival.

"I was in the area finalizing a couple of things with a client, and I saw my daughter through the gate of Manhattan High School. Thought I might be loosing my mind...I haven't seen her for over a month. But I decided to investigate, and sure enough, here she is." he smiled, and I realized Peter's expression was actually quite serious. "To get straight to the point, Mr. Petrelli, I am here to take her home where she belongs."

I took Peter's hand protectively, and looked at him.

"I don't have to go," I insisted. "I can stay here with you."

"Claire, could you set the table, please? I need to talk to your Dad alone for a few minutes."

I released my grip, and agreed to do so without hesitation. Peter rarely gave orders, but when he did, I knew better than to disobey him. I tried to strain my hearing and listen to what they were saying as I pulled plates, glasses and silverware from the cabinets and drawers. Unfortunately, they were excellent at keeping their voices low, so I couldn't understand a word they were saying. Once the table was set and the different spices on the table, I leaned against the counter and folded my arms. Maybe Peter could come to LA with us, and we wouldn't have to be so far apart. It was the distance that killed me more than the idea of going back to my original adoptive family. Even a phone call here and there from my Uncle didn't seem like enough, not when I couldn't see his face and know he was okay.

When both men came into the kitchen ten minutes later, Peter gave me a comforting smile as he sat beside me, and Dad sat across from both of us.

"It's in your best interest to go to California," Peter began, and just as I started to open my mouth, he held his hand up for silence. "I'm serious, Claire. I'm not the best option out there for your safety. Your Dad knows what's best, moreso than I do."

"That's not true," I argued, and my Uncle frowned. "Peter, you've learned a lot since I moved in only a month ago. I can't just abandon you!"

"You're not abandoning me," he promised. "Claire, we're not trying to make you miserable. I know deep down you want to live with him. It's what you're used to, and while I'm honored you chose me as your second, I won't ever come close to replacing your Dad."

I sniffed and drug my hand across my nose, not wanting to eat a bite of the pizza in front of me. In fact, my appetite had disappeared the second we walked through the door, when I knew this wasn't a dream. My father was here, in New York City, wanting me to uproot my life again. When would it ever stop?

"Claire, I promise your Uncle has every right to come and visit you whenever he likes," Dad insisted. "I'm not trying to keep you two apart."

"Peter, why not move to California?" I asked, and my Uncle smirked a little at the suggestion. "you can find an apartment and a nursing job there...it's not like New York is the only place that has hospitals!"

Peter started to respond, but thought better of it, and leaned back in his chair. "I can't make any promises right now," he replied, and I swallowed past a lump that formed in my throat. "but I do promise to visit whenever I can." he touched my face, and I closed my eyes, fighting against tears that threatened to spill out.

"Dad, please," I sobbed, and Peter hugged me, not caring that I was dampening his shirt as I finally started to cry against him. This wasn't fair!

"Clairebear." The pet name my Dad called me for as long as I could remember rang in my ears, and I sniffed hard, glancing over my shoulder at him. "You know whatever I do is only in your best interest."

"Go to California," Peter begged. "for me. If moving out there is an option for me, I'll do what I can to make it happen. But right now, you have to do what your Dad asks. Okay?" He wiped the tears from my cheeks, and I hiccoughed, accepting a napkin that took the place of a tissue.

"I guess so," I muttered, blowing my nose, and felt like a complete idiot.

"Well!" Dad smiled at me. "Now that everything's settled, let's eat before the pizza gets cold."

Peter rubbed my back for a quick second, and I tried to eat what I could without throwing up. After dinner, Dad sat in the living room with Peter and I, discussing the details of my departure from New York City. I would be leaving in a couple of days, which would give me plenty of time for the sloppy goodbyes I planned on making to the rest of my friends. Also, I had to pack up what stuff I had, which would take a little while.

"So you two painted the guest bedroom?" Dad asked after I gave him a tour of the apartment once I felt emotionally stable agian. My eyes were still sore and dry to the touch from crying, but I knew I had no more tears left to give at the moment.

"Yeah," I replied, my eyes focusing on Munchkin's fish bowl. There was no way I could take my little fish on a plane ride to California. "Dad, I really don't feel comfortable going so far away from Peter just yet."

"Claire, I know you'e grown attatched to your Uncle, and I'm glad you have such a good relationship with him. But it's necessary for you to come to live with your Mom, Lyle and I."

"I'm just scared for him," I explained, and Dad looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Peter was real sick two weeks ago."

"Really?" Dad leaned forward, curious.

"I doubt he'd want me to tell you this, but he had the flu pretty bad. In fact, Peter's still coughing a little, and I guess I'm just scared."

"Claire, your Uncle is old enough to take care of himself. I'm sure he appreciated having an extra hand, but it's truly best this way."

I nodded, knowing I wouldn't get any further with my Dad regarding this situation. I was moving to California, bottom line.

Dad decided to head to the hotel he was staying in around eight thirty, and promised he'd be back to pick me up on Wednesday morning. Peter stood with his hands on my shoulders as we said goodbye, and when my Dad flashed me one of his familiar loving smiles on his way through the door, I couldn't help but smile back.

When we were alone again, Peter shoved his hands into his pockets, and watched as I collapsed onto the couch, worn out.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, and I curled into a tiny ball, clutching one of the throw pillows. "I honestly thought you'd be happier to see your Dad." He sat down beside me, and blew out his breath.

"I can't believe this happened," I whispered. "didn't I say something big was coming?"

"I kind of expected it," Peter replied. "your Dad wouldn't give up until he found you."

I closed my eyes when I felt him stroke my hair gently. "Yeah," I muttered, and turned over so I could look at him. "I just can't imagine being so far away from you."

Peter smiled. "It won't take any effort to come for a visit," he said, and I nodded.

"I know," I agreed with a shrug. "I told my Dad about your having been sick, and I'm sure that didn't convince him that I was safe here."

Peter chuckled. "I wish you'd let that go," he begged, and I sighed.

"You push yourself too hard," I argued. "when I'm not around, who's going to kick your butt?"

Peter hugged me, and I leaned into his embrace. "Everything's going to work out fine," he said. "I am going to miss you, though. Who else am I going to be able to call 'munchkin' on a regular basis?"

I punched his shoulder in reply, and he stuck out his tongue. "Cute," I groaned. "Damn, it's not even nine thirty yet and I feel like I haven't slept in a year."

"Then go to bed," Peter suggested. "You still have school tomorrow."

"Ugh." The thought of facing my friends for a final farewell was painful; Angela had been difficult enough to deal with. "How am I going to make it through the rest of the week? Paying attention won't make any sense."

"You're a tough girl," Peter answered with a grin.

"Thanks." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Well, good night I guess, then." I leaned down to kiss my Uncle's cheek as I did every night, and he nodded with approval.

"Good night...sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," I finished, and he waved as I shuffled into my bedroom. This time, I was too tired to even bother taking a shower, so I merely slid out of my clothes and into my pj's, falling face first onto my bed. _Life is so unfair. _This was my last thought before loosing consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I went through the motions at school, not really paying attention in any of my classes. Neither of my teachers bothered to put any special attention on me, especially after Principal Walters informed them I would be leaving. Rose and Megan were just as devastated as Angela had been when I broke the news, but I promised over and over I would write.

"We have to go out at least once before you leave," Rose suggested at lunch, and I merely sat staring at my tray. I didn't have any appetite for food at the moment, and wanted more than anything to curl up in my bed at home. "Besides, you haven't introduced us to your Uncle yet. Maybe we can have a sleepover?"

"That's so grade school," Megan laughed, chewing on a french fry, and I smiled at them.

"That might be good, actually," I agreed. "A sleepover on Friday night. I'm sure my Uncle won't mind."

"Great!" Rose replied. "So I'll bring a couple of movies over, and if you guys want to grab snacks and such? Then we'll be all set. Just because Claire's moving doesn't mean we have to stop being friends, you know."

I smiled at the idea, glad they were being so supportive, despite how shitty I felt about the whole situation. I was against moving to California with every fiber of my being, but I knew I had no choice in the matter. When my Dad's mind was set, there was absolutely nothing I could do to change it. Unfortunately, I knew he was right in the sense that I was much safer living with him than with my Uncle, but again, I didn't want Peter at such a distance.

After school, I decided to break the news of the sleepover, not sure how he would feel about a small group of high school girls under his roof. Peter could handle me with no problem, but it was just me, and we were very much alike. Neither Rose, Megan or Angela knew about our powers, so it would feel rather limiting to have them there.

"If that's what you want, then I'm more than up for it," Peter replied after I asked, and I immediately threw my arms around his waist. "Hey, how strict do I come off?" he laughed, and I shrugged.

"I dunno. It's your house." I gave a shrug, and he gave me a small smile.

"It's your house too," he corrected, and I sighed, looking down at my feet. "Claire, you're always welcome here."

"I know," I agreed, "but...I guess I just feel like I need to ask your permission anyway. You might have had a headache and didn't want company."

Peter snickered. "I'm not that much of a wuss," he replied, and I stuck out my tongue.

"I know." I played with the corner of a placemat, and looked at him. "So you're really cool with this, right?" I raised an eyebrow, and Peter kissed the top of my head.

"Absolutely. We'll go shopping tomorrow night so we have enough food in the house."

"Thanks," I breathed. pulling my hair into a tighter ponytail, and glanced towards my bedroom. "I'm going to work on packing my stuff," I added, and Peter watched as I disappeared down the hallway.

Sitting on my bed, I gazed around the bedroom, and flopped back on the mattress. The silence was comforting almost, which was weird considering I normally needed music or else I would go insane. Peter came in an hour later, and watched from my doorway as I put nicknacks in one of the empty boxes he brought home from the hospital.

"Thanks," I said, and he smiled, peeling apart piece of newspaper so my more delicate items wouldn't be ruined in transition.

"I am going to miss you," he admitted as we went through my stuff, weeding out what I should take or toss.

"The option to move out to LA is still there," I replied. "Peter, I think again as I told my Dad, the hardest part is having to go so far away. I can't imagine not seeing you regularly. Funny, though, considering this only started about two months ago."

"You're going to be fine," Peter promised. "Your Dad loves you, and I know you miss him even though you try to act like you'd be fine on your own."

I scowled as I folded a snow globe in newspaper, and put it in the corner of the box I was currently working with.

"Yeah," I growled. "You know me too well, Peter."

He chuckled. "You're a Daddy's girl, what can I say?" He asked, and I stuck out my tongue. "That's not going to change."

"I guess not," I agreed.

"Besides, even if I can't move to California, coming for a visit will be a piece of cake. I can teleport, remember? No need to take planes or anything?" He rasied an eyebrow, and I smiled.

"I keep forgetting," I laughed, glancing at Munchkin. "I'm going to miss my little fish, though," I added, and Peter frowned.

"You aren't taking him along?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"I think you should keep him," I suggested, and Peter stared at me for a long moment.

"Why?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Because I don't think bringing a fish on an airplane would be the smartest idea. Besides, I want you to have something to remember me by."

Peter glanced at the fish bowl, wher Munchkin continually swam in absent-minded circles, not having a care in the world. "Claire, that's very sweet," he replied, and I gave him another hug. "I'll take good care of him, I promise."

The two of us packed until 10, before deciding to break off and go to bed for the night.

When I told Angela, Rose and Megan about the sleepover plans on Friday night, they were thrilled. "So we get to meet your hot Uncle, huh?" Megan asked with a grin, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I guess he is good looking, yeah," I agreed with a shrug, "but I don't want you three hitting on him, okay? He's just getting used to me."

"We won't," Rose promised, though I knew I couldn't stop her from daydreaming.

When Friday came, the girls trooped home with me after school, carrying their small duffle bags over their shoulders. Snow had fallen again, leaving a fresh blanket of white fluff on the ground.

"I'll be this is all new for you, having come from Texas," Angela spoke up as I led the way up the front steps and unlocked the door. We practically fell into the building, our fingers and noses frozen solid.

Peter was waiting for us when we arrived, and I introduced him to each of my friends.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Petrelli," Angela greeted, and Peter winked at me playfully.

"Just call me Peter," he insisted, and she blushed a little. "I wish Claire had brought the three of you over sooner...it's a shame she decided to right before leaving."

I glared at him, and he merely ruffled my hair, before encouraging us to relax and enjoy ourselves.

"He IS hot," Megan gasped when we sat in my bedroom. "God, Claire, you're lucky!"

"You're a dork," Rose replied, and Megan gave her a small slap on the arm.

"So how's he handling your moving away?" Angela asked, as they munched on pop corn, listening to the CD I put in for the moment.

"He's okay," I admitted. "I've always been really close with my Dad, and he knows that."

"So, you'll have to totally write to us when you get to California. We should exchange addresses," Megan suggested, and I grabbed a pad of paper and a pen so they could jot down the information. Unfortunately I had no idea what our new address was in LA, so I couldn't provide them with my own.

"We really will miss you, Claire," Angela spoke up, and I looked at her sadly.

"I'll miss you guys, too," I agreed.

For a while we decided to put the moving talk aside, and found other subjects to discuss: boys. Megan had a new crush every week, and gave us the run down of how to get so and so to notice her. She was pretty, no doubt about it, but I think Megan tried too hard to impress the guys at school.

"You just need to be yourself," I told her. "or you'll come off as a phony."

"If I be myself, they won't give a crap," She muttered, fixing her hair into a messy bun. "I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend, Claire. You're gorgeous," Rose pointed out, and I gave a small laugh. Even as a cheerleader in Texas, the boys never really went towards me. In fact, it took a while for Zach to come around, but we were only friends. The one boy I thought I could be with nearly raped me, and the terror of being violated in such a horrible way flashed into my mind on occasion. I'd gotten my revenge of course, but was not very trusting of guys since.

"Never really found the right one," I answered, and my friends glanced at each other.

Peter provided us with dinner that night, and the five of us sat together in the kitchen. It was hard not showing off and displaying our powers, but I knew Peter wanted me to act as normal as possible on my last couple of nights in the city. There was no need to leave evidence of anything abnormal, especially since I didn't know my friends well enough to trust them.

We stayed up late that night, watching movies, eating junk food and just enjoying each other's company.

The next morning Peter made breakfast, and I did what I could to help. "Having a good time?" he asked, once the other girls were getting themselves together for the day.

"Yeah," I replied, leaning on the counter, and watching as he made omlets. "See, I knew I would rub off on you eventually." I pointed to his masterpiece, and he laughed.

"Very true." He finished the first omlet and put it on the plate I held.

"I wish I could just leave them with a bang, you know?" I asked, and he raised an eyebrow, cracking another egg into the bowl on the counter and stirred the yolk with a fork. "I want them to see just how amazing you are."

Peter snorted. "That would go over well," he replied. "Sorry, munchkin, but we can't risk it. Even if they are your friends, we're laying low, remember? I don't want to draw any attention to ourselves."

I sighed, watching with one eye as Angela, Rose and Megan trooped out in a line, each dressed and looking energetic.

"We should go sledding," Megan suggested, thanking Peter when he provided her with breakfast. "There's definitely enough snow on the ground this morning."

"Yeah!" Rose chimed in. "Claire's never been, so we should take her."

"Would you mind if we went?" I asked, not wanting to limit the time I spent with Peter before my Dad came to pick me up on Monday.

"I'll come along," Peter replied. "If you girls wouldn't object. I've been meaning to take Claire myself, but we've gotten side tracked."

"No problem," Rose and Megan told him in unison, and I grinned at them.

After breakfast, Peter made sure that we bundled up, and I started laughing at the sight of him wearing all the winter-essentials: coat, hat, scarf, gloves, boots. Usually he tried to sneak out with just a coat, but I yelled at him otherwise.

"Let's go," He announced. "Ladies first." He held the door open, and I entered winter wonderland.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We spent over four hours playing in the snow that afternoon, and I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. I wish I recorded everything, especially when the three of us would gang up on Peter during a snowball fight. He let us tackle him, and at one point he menacingly dropped a handful of snow down my neck. I shrieked in surprise, and my friends were giggling as I ran around flailing my arms like a total idiot. Eventually I hit him with a faceful of snow, and watched with a mischevious grin as he stumbled backwards, shaking the sparkly flakes out of his dark hair.

Around dinner time the girls had to return home, and we said tearful goodbyes before they left the apartment. When they were gone, I looked down at the pile of sodden clothing, and could barely feel my toes as I padded into the living room.

"That was great," I announced, "but I think I have frost bite."

Peter laughed from the kitchen, and brought over a cup of hot chocolate for me a few minutes later.

"Do you?" he asked, watching as I removed my socks, and raised my foot in the air so he could take a look.

"They're pretty red," he answered, and I stuck out my tongue.

"I'm afraid to put them in hot water or they might snap off," I admitted, and Peter rolled his eyes.

"It would just grow back anyway." he encouraged me to get a fresh pair of socks or slippers, and I disappeared into my bedroom for a couple of minutes. It was depressing to think I only had one day left in New York, though I was actually looking forward to being in a warm climate again. The snow and ice wasn't easy to deal with in my opinion, and the cold was the one thing I knew I wouldn't miss.

When I told Peter this, he grinned, setting his own mug on the coffee table. "I see you're trying to psych yourself up," He replied, and I nodded, letting out a grunt as I sat down again. "It won't be so bad, Claire. Look how fast you got used to Manhattan High School...I remember you were terrified by the mere idea of going in on the first day."

I rolled my eyes, but he was right. "You know what?" I raised my eyes at him, and he looked down. "You need a girlfriend."

He nearly choked on his own hot chocolate, and I patted him on the back when he started coughing to clear the stuff from his throat.

"Where did that come from?" he asked, and I smirked at his response, looking down at my toes.

"Trying to keep my mind off of frost bite," I answered simply, and he rolled his eyes. "Did you ever have a girl?" I prodded, and he took another sip from his mug before putting it down on the tabletop again. "Or is that a painful subject?"

He looked at me. "I had someone, once, but it didn't last," he replied, and I frowned. "She was just getting over another break up, and I was pretty much her rebound guy."

"Ouch," I hissed, and he shrugged. "Seriously, though."

"What about you, Munchkin? Since we're on the subject, did you ever go out with anybody special?" He watched as my expression changed from playful to serious, and I looked down at my lap. How could I tell my Uncle the one guy I thought I liked ended up trying to rape me? That would not go over well, I was almost positive. It took a week before I could even confess what happened to me to my Dad, and I have on idea to this very moment what happened to the quarterback. Last time I saw him was in the hospital, and he didn't remember his own name. "Are you okay?" Peter asked, and I realized I'd been quiet for several minutes.

"Oh...yeah," I lied. "Sorry...zoned out for a second. Let's change topics, please?" I asked, and he shook his head with a chuckle.

"You're the one who started it," he teased, and I poked him in the side.

"So sue me," I retorted, and the two of us leaned back, sighing in unison. "I can't believe I'm going to California," I finally spoke up, and he nodded slowly. "I know it's the best choice, but I just know I'm going to miss you really bad."

Peter gave me a hug, being mindful of my frozen toes and fingers, and allowed me to use his lap as a pillow for the time being. I closed my eyes, drained after playing in the snow for such a long time, remembering the squeals of laughter from my friends and the happiness that burst from a place I never knew existed in me. Of course, living in Texas I was always a happy person in general, but this was a different kind of happy. It was comfort, like when you eat a steaming hot chocolate chip cookie right out of the oven if you're in the mood for it.

"I'll be able to visit you, Munchkin, I keep saying," Peter promised. "Just because you won't be living with me anymore doesn't mean we have to be cut off from each other. Didn't your father tell you that?"

I nodded, but it wasn't the same as being together. "I love you," I said, and he smiled.

"I love you too. Always." he pinched my cheek, and let me sit up, because laying on his lap was becoming rather uncomfortable. "Are you all packed?" he asked. "If you needed anymore boxes, I could stop at the hospital in the morning and get some."

I shook my head. "I'm fine," I promised. "I really didn't have that much."

"Good." Peter glanced towards the window, and I hugged my knees to my chest, leaning my chin on them. "You're my favorite niece, do you know that?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm your only niece," I replied, and he winked.

"Point taken," he chuckled.

That night, I went to bed around ten thirty, after saying goodnight to my Uncle. It would be the last time, and my stomach clenched as I lay down in bed.

The next morning I awoke to find my father and Peter in the kitchen, talking quietly over cups of coffee. I leaned against the kitchen doorway, folding my arms.

"Did you sleep all right, Clairebear?" Dad asked, and I nodded, and Peter got up to pour me a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks," I whispered, and I took a sip, joining them. "Yeah...thanks, Dad." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and blinked, trying to adjust to the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Your Uncle has volunteered to accompany us to the airport," He continued, and I looked at Peter, who nodded his agreement."so you'll get to say goodbye properly. I'm sure you had a chance last night as well, but I wanted to make sure you did things properly."

I took another sip from my glass, and gazed around the kitchen. This place had truly begun to feel like home over the past couple of months, and it hurt thinking I would probably never see my Uncle's apartment again.

We had breakfast at one of the local diners prior to leaving for the airport, and my father tried to keep the conversation as light as possible. Peter told him how well I did at Manhattan High, and I described how many friends I'd made in such a short time.

"Claire's always been very social," Dad complimented, and Peter gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

When we got to the airport, he could only follow us so far, and I embraced him more tightly than I ever had. He held me for several minutes, stroking my ponytail as I let the tears come.

"Goodbye isn't always forever, Munchkin," Peter promised, and I sniffed, rubbing my nose with the corner of my sleeve once we parted ways. He touched my cheek and kissed my forehead, making me promise to give him a call as soon as I settled into my new home.

"I promise," I replied, and Dad called my name, encouraging me to follow him to the escalator which would lead us to the terminal. When I glanced over my shoulder, I saw my Uncle watching me with an expression that was enough to shatter my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Part II

Chapter 6

_Costa Verde, California_

"Three months, and one week." I flopped down onto my bed, groaning inwardly as I tried contacting my Uncle Peter for what seemed like the thousandth time. It bothered me to no end that he wouldn't answer his cell phone, espcially after we made a promise never to break contact with each other.

"He's probably busy?"

I raised my eyebrows at the handsome young man sitting on my desk, his dark eyes focusing intently on the troubled expression on my face.

Adjusting to life in California wasn't so bad. When we first arrived, Mom bombarded me with questions, demanding to know where I had gone and what I had been doing all of that time. Once the tears stopped, she smothered me in hugs and kisses, and insisted on cooking my favorite meals for the next week and a half. Dad stepped in if he thought the converstation would get a bit hairy, and change the subject to something more casual.

Lyle acted as though I never left, and called me "dorkface" on a regular basis. Mr. Muggles slid the entire way across the kitchen floor when Dad and I entered the house for the first time, yapping relentlessly and weaving his way around and between my legs.

Dad put me into school just as quickly as Peter did, but I had a bit more difficulty "fitting in" for some reason. The cheerleading squad contained even snobbier girls than those I knew in Texas, if that were possible. However, after a bit of time passed, I gained my first male companion since Zach. His name was Westley Rosen, and as tradition would have it, we didn't get along at all in the beginning. Everything word he said dripped with heavy sarcasm, and I was terrified that he would somehow find out about my abilities. I hated Westley with a passion, until I discovered he was special, too.

"Claire, look at me."

I raised my head, chewing on my lower lip. "Something's wrong," I growled. "you don't know my Uncle. He wouldn't ignore my phone call for three months. Three days, maybe, but this is getting insane!"

"Do we have to go out for a fllight to take your mind off of your troubles?" West hopped down from the desk, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I don't want to go for a flight," I snapped. "I want some answers."

Westley sat down on my bed, pulling me onto his lap. "Wait, just wait," he begged, and I struggled for a moment or two, but that was in vain.

"I'm sick and tired of sitting around here waiting," I said. "What if he's hurt? Or worse?" I cringed at the thought. Peter might be the more powerful, but with the company my Dad worked for hunting us down, who knew what could have happened?

"Well, I'm not letting you run off on some crazy search, not when we just found each other." He looked so devastated by the thought that I might run off in search of a missing relative, that I felt my entire body deflating.

"You're so annoying," I whined, and he merely grinned as he kissed my lips slowly. I closed my eyes at the gesture, hoping neither of my parents would walk in on us. Mom really liked Westley, and even after he realized for sure that my Dad wouldn't abduct him, it still felt awkward when the four of us would eat dinner together.

"Is it wrong that it's nice knowing I'm not the only one who's a freak?" he asked, and I smirked at the comment.

"No," I agreed. "but if I don't hear from him by the end of the week I'm doing some investigation."

"You don't trust your Dad, do you?" West asked, and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Just the way you've been looking at him since I started coming over. You don't really trust him, either."

I sighed, my eyes focusing on the pile of homework on my desk. Both of us had gotten together so we could study for our biology exam...or at least, that's what we told my Mom. The books sat untouched, and I didn't plan on opening mine at all over the next hour.

"Wouldn't you feel the same way if the person you thought you could trust basically lied about your entire existance?" I asked, and West made a motion with his hands to show that he was trying to figure out a good response, but gave up a short time later. "You didn't see the look my Uncle gave me before I got on the plane to come here. That keeps playing over and over in my head, like he knew something I didn't."

"Claire, maybe we should start studying...it would at least distract you for a while. And you don't want to fail Mr. Mitchell's test or he'll burn you for the rest of the semester. Believe me, I've heard nightmare stories about that guy."

I groaned, snatching my biology book from the desktop, and opened it to the chapter we had been going through in class.

Mom made a huge pot of spaghetti and meatballs for dinner that night, and I kept shooting my Dad accusing looks the entire time. He ignored me as he asked Lyle about football practice, and West had to kick me under the table twice when attention would turn to my day at school.

"Have you gotten onto the cheerleading squad yet, Clairebear?" Dad asked, and I swallowed, fighting the urge to stab my meatball, and shook my head.

"No, because apparently, I'm not cool enough," I growled, and West rolled his eyes.

"I don't get why you'd want to be part of that phony group anyway," he replied. "In my opinion, cheerleaders are only around to make the rest of us feel bad."

I laughed at his comment. "It's not so much being part of the group that I like," I admitted, "but the sport's fun. I love doing all of those flips and kicks."

"That's true," Mom cut in. "Not many of us are cut out for that type of thing. I wouldn't have had the guts to try out for my high school cheerleading team."

"I'm sure if they have an opening they'll let you try out," Dad encouraged, and I shrugged. The only thing plaguing my mind was the strange absence of my Uncle, and it took a lot of willpower not to demand what my father had either done with or done to him.

"I guess so," I muttered, and Dad gave me one of his famous smiles that as always, difused some of my anger. Even if he had worked for the company who prided themselves on their study of people like Wesley and I, he was still my father, and had given me a somewhat normal existance for the past sixteen years. I couldn't deny that, of course. Not entirely.

I automatically began to help Mom with the dishes after we finished eating, though she insisted I not worry about it.

"Go and spend time with your friend," she encouraged, and flashed Wesley a smile that showed she approved of him highly.

"Thanks," I replied, giving her a hug, and followed West upstairs. He pushed open my bedroom window, allowing the cool night air to blow through. "What are you doing?" I asked, and he wrapped his strong arms protectively around my narrow waist. "West" I groaned as he edged me towards the window, a mischevious grin on my face. "Fine. But only for a short one, because if my Dad finds out we're missing he'll lock me in the closet or something."

West laughed at my comment, and within seconds the two of us were airborne, enjoying the sight of the sparking stars and city lights below. Every single time we had an adventure like this, it stole my breath away. Speed and height didn't bother me...after all, I climbed up to a thirty foot tower in Texas and threw myself off.

We did a lap around my neighborhood, and West was right...the cool night breeze did relax me quite a bit.

When he brought me home, we sat on the roof for a little while. "Claire?" he spoke, and I looked at him, leaning my chin on top of my knees. "We've been seeing each other for three months, and I was just wondering..." he cleared his throat uncomfortably, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Wondering what?" I asked, and in the tint of the street lights, I could tell he was turning pink with embarassment.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Silence passed between us, and for a moment my mouth opened and closed with shock.

"Are you serious?" I asked, and he looked away for a moment. "I didn't mean it like that," I insisted, putting my hand on his arm. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I've been in love with you since the day I nearly ran you over with my van," he teased, and I stuck out my tongue. "Claire, I couldn't imagine not being with you for a minute. I know it hasn't been that long, but..."

"Wes?" I asked, taking his face in my hands, and he stared into my eyes. "I would be honored." I planted a kiss on his lips, and when we parted, he was beaming.

"Are you serious?" he asked, and I nodded, allowing him to embrace me. After a minute or two, I checked my watch, and encouraged him to follow me into my bedroom.

"I should head home," he announced, once we were safely inside, and I smiled at him. "it's getting late, and I won't be able to pay attention in class if I stay up any longer." He gave me another long kiss, and I felt my heart flutter and my knees grow weak.

"Did you want to say good night to my parents?" I asked, and he looked over my shoulder towards the door, and nodded.

"Probably should be best," he admitted. "I don't want them getting suspicious. I think your Dad might already think something's up."

I laughed, slipping my hand through his, and the two of us went downstairs.

That night, I lay on my bed, gazing up at the ceiling. West was officially my boyfriend, and both of us had special abilities. Peter would never let me hear the end of it, I knew, when the time finally came where I could actually tell him.

_Where are you? _I thought, closing my eyes, and tried desparately to drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mom could tell something had happened that night, because in the morning she mentioned how my cheeks glowed.

"Really?" I asked, sitting down at the kitchen table to eat my peanutbutter toast.

"Yes," she insisted. "what did you and Westley do?"

I swallowed, not wanting to answer her with my mouth full. It amazed me how perceptive parents could be of the slightest change in their children. Sometimes, I thought, that could be good or bad given the circumstances. In this case, I didn't mind boasting a little.

"Well," I began, "he asked if I wanted to go steady."

Mom's eyes widened as she joined me with her usual cup of coffee, and leaned forward.

"Really!" she gave my arm a pat. "Good for him. How do you feel about that? You haven't been seeing each other for very long."

I shrugged, grateful Dad already left for the store, so I didn't have to worry about his opinion on the subject. "I really like him, Mom," I replied. "we have a lot in common, and go really well together."

She nodded, and I used this moment of silence to shove another piece of toast into my mouth.

"He is a very nice boy, Claire. I just want you to be careful. Your father..."

"Dad doesn't want me to date," I growled. "it's not like we're doing anything."

Mom laughed. "Trust me, honey, I know. Your Dad is a bit on the over protective side, but I promise to work with him. I do like Westley very much, and it would be nice to have him around more often."

I gave my Mom a hug, realizing with a start that I had to get going, or I would be late for class.

"Have a good day," she called, and I waved before shutting the door behind me.

Westley was waiting for me in the driveway, sitting in his car with a mischevious smile on his face.

I opened the passenger seat door and crawled in, leaning sideways so I could kiss him. "Thank you," I said, and he nodded, shooting a glance at my house. "Yeah, uh...my Mom knows we're together now," I explained, and he looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

"You told her?" he asked, and I nodded.

"She can be trusted," I admitted. "Dad always keeps her in the dark with this stuff, so you won't have to worry about her finding out."

He sighed, turning on the engine, and we pulled onto the street. "Sorry, Claire...I guess I'm just getting a little over excited," he apologized, and I gave his knee a gentle squeeze.

When we arrived at the high school, I could tell the holidays were approaching. Even though Thanksgiving was a few weeks away, the hallways were starting to bear Christmas decorations. They even had a tree in the lobby, and I was slightly disappointed about not having a white Christmas. If my Dad let me stay in New York, that would have been the case, but he didn't.

"What are you thinking about?" West asked, and I looked at him, shrugging.

"Nothing really," I admitted. "just about how fast the holidays are coming. It would be nice to hear from my Uncle before or at least on Christmas, even if he is holding a grudge."

West smirked. "Sounds like you two are pretty close," he said as we wandered down the crowded hallways. "I really doubt he's holding a three month grudge on you because he was the one that begged you to come to California."

I shrugged. "You know how it is," I replied. "he might have been hoping I'd convince my Dad he was the better guardian."

"You're paranoid," West told me, and I couldn't help it...there had to be some logical explination for why my favorite Uncle refused to return any of my calls.

"Maybe," I agreed. "listen, I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I hugged him, just as a crowd of football jocks whistled in the distance, and I rolled my eyes.

"Got a live one, eh, Rosen?" the head quarterback shouted, using his hands as a microphone, and Wes glared in response.

"Don't listen to them," I whispered, and he looked at me.

"I don't," he promised. "trust me, I've been tortured by those guys forever. I'm shoved into lockers and stuff at least twice a week...that's nothing new."

I accepted a quick kiss, watching as my new boyfriend disappeared through the thickening crowd. It was strange to think how someone with superhero powers could ever be stuffed inside of a locker, but neither of us were allowed to display our talents.

During gym class, I played volleyball, watching wistfully as the cheerleading team practiced off to the side. Their uniforms were blue and grey, not the familiar white and red from Union Wells High School in Odessa, Texas.

"Claire, look out!"

Before I had a chance to heed the warning, a volleyball slammed into my forehead, and caused me to swagger backwards. The pain lasted for only a quick second, but my new friend Martha rushed to my side with an expression of horror on her face.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" she asked, and I blinked, surprised.

"Yeah," I promised.

"The ball hit you pretty hard...maybe you should go to the nurse and make sure you don't have a concussion?"

I wanted to tell her how I'd gone through much worse and survived, but I knew she wouldn't understand. Nobody truly would, unless they were one of us.

"Maybe," I agreed, thinking at least in that case, I would be excused for the remainder of gym class.

Martha took me to the nurse after the gym teacher allowed us to go, and the two of us sat waiting while I was given routine concussion tests. As expected, I showed no signs of one, though the nurse warned me there would be a bruise in that spot the next morning. I merely smiled at her, knowing that to be false information, and thanked Sam for taking me.

"No problem," she replied. "hey, do you have plans this weekend? I was looking to start my Christmas shopping at the mall on Saturday, and I wondered if you would like to come?"

I nodded; time was ticking, and I hadn't even begun the process myself. "Sure," I said. "just call me when you want to do it, and I should be free."

Sam looked relieved, because like West, the popular girls tended to rip her apart. In fact, after my first couple of weeks, I had to defend her from the cheerleaders who thought they were so much better than anyone else. It took a lot of restraint not to show off my powers, but I knew my Dad and Peter would kill me.

"Great!" Sam shouldered her backpack, and at that moment, the bell rang, signaling our next class.

After school ended, I gave Peter's cell number another ring for good measure, clenching my teeth together as I listened to his voice mail pop up. I decided to leave another message, just as Wes met me out front.

"Hi, Peter, it's me again. I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish out of not calling me back for this long. If I upset you at all, I'd rather know than think you've been attacked or something. Please call me when you get this message, because I'm running out of patience. Love you, byebye." I hung up, and raised my arms in the air.

"He's probably thinking you're some kind of crazy stalker with how many messages you've left him," West admitted, and I sighed. "there has to be some way to distract you. What are your plans this weekend?"

I stiffened, realizing I'd already made some with Martha, and she was counting on me to keep them. "I'm going Christmas shopping," I explained, and he smiled. "you know Samantha Ellis from Algebra?"

"Oh yeah...she's cool," West agreed, once we were driving back to my house. Mom called halfway, and asked if I would pick up a couple of items for dinner from the grocery store.

"Tell Westley he's invited," She added, and I glanced at my boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, Mom...love you too. Bye." I hung up, and put my phone back into my purse. "She wants us to pick up an extra jar of spaghetti sauce and italian bread. She invited you, too, if you want to hang out for a while."

West nodded, and made a quick call to his own parents, stating he wouldn't be home for dinner there.

We wandered through the supermarket aisles a few minutes later, grabbing the items on Mom's list. Everywhere I went I swore I saw Peter a few feet away, though I knew it was impossible. _Now you're loosing your mind, _I thought, after handing the cashier a couple of bills.

"Ready?" I asked, and Wes nodded, linking his fingers through mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The rest of the week drug by, and when the weekend approached with still no word from Peter, I decided to give up entirely. I had absolutely no idea where to start looking for him, and I knew asking my Dad would be a disaster the more I contemplated the idea. I thought about calling my biological father at one point, wondering if he'd heard anything from my Uncle, but eventually vetoed that, too.

I was grateful for Martha's invite to go Christmas shopping, and had managed to weasle a small list from Wes beforehand.

The mall around the holidays, no matter what state you're in, are always jammed with people. We girls fought our way through the croweds with our shopping bags, apologizing as we accidentally bumped other customers in the aisles.

"I feel like a bull in a china shop," Martha muttered, once we sat down in the food court for a late lunch.

"We could drop some of this off in my car and that way our hands'll be free for another round," I suggested, and she glanced over her shoulder towards the main door. It was another beatiful California day; the sun was shining, and the temperature remained in the low 70's. Hard to believe in New York it would be snowing.

"That might work," she agreed. "but I'm giving myself a limit. Last thing I want is a huge credit card bill staring me in the face for the new year."

I laughed, plugging through the chinese food I'd gotten. "Yeah," I agreed. I'd even gotten Peter a Christmas gift for the pure chance that I'd see him either on or at least shortly after, depending on the circumstances, and something small for Nathan as well. It just seemed like the right thing to do, even though I'd only known my bio Dad for such a short time.

"You seem worried about something," Martha mentioned, after we were quiet for a couple of minutes, focusing primarily on eating lunch.

"Really?" I asked, trying to sound innocent, though I was a horrible liar, and especially bad at covering up my emotions.

"I hate to be nosey, but is everything okay at home?" She asked, and I took a sip from my fruit smoothie, leaning back in my chair. "Sorry," she apologized. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

I shook my head. "No, it's not a big deal," I promised. "I'm just worried, because my Uncle hasn't been returning my calls. I was actually living with him in New York before I moved here, and he promised to keep in touch, but..." I shrugged. "I'm probably just making a huge deal out of nothing. I just can't help but think something's wrong, you know?"

She frowned. "I'm sure he's just been busy with work or whatever," she replied. "what does he do?"

"He's a nurse," I replied. "but either way, that shouldn't keep him from contacting me for over three months."

That is weird," she agreed. "well, have you asked your parents if they know anything about him? Maybe he's contacted them?"

I gave a small laugh...how little Martha knew about our situation.

"The family I'm living with is actually my adoptive family," I explained. "I only found my biological parents a few months ago, and well, my Uncle is from that end."

Martha looked surprised, and I nodded. "You're adopted?" she asked, and I smirked a little.

"It's not unheard of," I laughed, and she blushed, embarassed.

"I'm making an idiot of myself...I'm sorry, Claire," she sighed. "no wonder everyone pokes fun at me in school."

I gave her arm a squeeze, and promised she hadn't done anything wrong. "Don't worry about what everyone else says," I encouraged. "and yeah...I highly doubt Peter would think to call my family first. I'll really be anxious if he doesn't get ahold of me by Christmas."

Martha smiled, finishing the last of her lunch. We went out to my car to unload our bags, and decided to spend one more hour shopping.

After the mall, we went to see a movie, and decided to grab dinner. All together it was an enjoyable day, and I found myself forgetting about Peter for a while.

When I got home after dropping Martha off at her house, Wes was waiting for me in my bedroom as a surprise. The two of us began making out almost immediately; Mom and Dad weren't home, so there was no fear of them coming in by accident.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked, when the two of us were sitting on the roof top later that evening, and I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Yeah," I agreed. "though you have no idea how badly I wanted to tell Martha all about my powers. She seems really lost, poor girl...her self esteem is kind of in the gutter."

West wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and planted a kiss on my cheek. "She's lucky to have a friend like you," he whispered, and just before I could respond, a familiar voice came out of nowhere.

"Don't you think making out on a roof top is kind of inappropriate?"

I felt my entire body stiffen with shock, and glanced at West from the corner of my eye.

"Is there someone on the roof besides us, or am I officially going crazy?" I whispered, and he glanced behind him.

"You'd know if you got up and looked for yourself," the same voice added, and I leapt to my feet, whirling around. Peter stood a few feet away, his arms folded and an eyebrow raised. He looked so different from the last time I saw him--his hair was buzzed short, and he seemed to have gained a lot more muscule.

"Oh my GOD!" I squealed, completely ignoring the strange woman who stood off to the side, watching as I threw myself into my Uncle's arms, accidentally knocking Westley off of the roof. The woman screamed, and even Peter looked mortified, pushing me away so he could see what happened.

"You knocked your boyriend off the roof, Claire, Jesus!" Peter cursed, but when West rose into the air a short time later, I saw the shock on Peter's face. "What are the odds?" he asked, and the woman with my Uncle sighed with relief, leaning against him.

"Where the hell have you been?" I demanded. "Do you know how many times I've tried calling you? For almost four months, Peter! I thought you were dead!"

Peter hugged me again once he got his bearings, and kissed the top of my head. "I'm so sorry," he apologized. "Claire, I never meant to worry you, but it's going to take a long explination of what happened. Before I start, though, I'd like you to meet someone." He motioned to the woman beside him: she was tall, with long, thick brown hair and light dusting of freckles on her skin. I thought she was pretty, and her eyes were incredibly kind. "This is my girlfriend, Caitlin...we met in Dublin."

"Dublin...as in Ireland?" I asked, stunned, and he nodded, rubbing a hand over his face. "how...when...why...?" I felt Wes put his hand on my back, and shook hands with Peter after introducing himself. "Peter, oh my God..." I embraced my Uncle for the third time, feeling the urge to break into tears. "do my parents know you were coming?"

"No they don't," Peter admitted. "Caitlin and I literally just got here an hour ago."

"We should all go inside and talk," Caitlin replied, her Irish accent very thick.

"Yeah...um..." I glanced at West, the four of us landed on the ground a few moments later. We entered my house, and I led everyone to the living room, and offered drinks. Once we had what we wanted, Peter encouraged me to sit next to him, and West sat beside Caitlin.

"Okay, start talking," I demanded, popping open my can of PEPSI, and Peter laughed at my tone of voice. Mr. Muggles came rushing into the living room before the discussion could start, and I remembered my Uncle's allergy to dogs. "Mr. Muggles, no!" I hissed, just as the palmeranian leapt onto Peter's lap, and attempted to lick at his face.

"What a sweet dog!" Caitlin cooed, though she noticed my Uncle's expression, and watched with shock as he started sneezing almost instantly.

"Down, bad dog!" I scolded, and immediately grabbed Mr. Muggles away from Peter. "Come on, I'm going to lock you in the mud room, and you're going to stay there until Mom gets home. Okay?" I gave Mr. Muggles a stern look, and the dog merely licked my nose in response.

West was turning a light shade of red as he fought laughter, following me with his eyes as I drug the animal into the kitchen.

"Bless you!" Caitlin gasped once Peter's fit ended, and he leaned his head back against the couch, exhausted.

"I am so sorry," I apologized once I came back out, and he looked at me, accepting the handful of tissues I offered when I approached. "are you okay? Do you need some fresh air?"

Peter blew his nose, and cleared his throat. "I should be fine," he croaked, and Caitlin clucked her tongue.

"I didn't know you were allergic to dogs," she said, and he nodded.

"Cats, too," I added. "that's why we had a fish...which...I guess Munchkin is in his giant fish bowl in the sky?"

Peter looked guilty, and I squeezed his hand. "I do need some air, actually," he whispered, and I could tell he was struggling a little to take a deep breath. I eased my Uncle to his feet, and led him out onto the patio. "put your head between your knees," I encouraged, once we sat on the bench, and he closed his eyes for a few moments. "I forgot about Mr. Muggles...you shocked me showing up like this, so I didn't get a chance to hide him first."

Peter smiled weakly, and I felt relief wash over when he seemed to feel better after a bit. "I think I'm okay to go back in," he said, and the two of us re-joined Caitlin and Wes in the living room. I watched as Peter took his girlfriend's hand, kissing it tenderly, and she blushed.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah," he replied. "wow...I haven't had an attack like that since I was a kid." he took a sip from his bottle of water, and I encouraged him to tell me as much as he could.

"Well, after we parted ways in the airport terminal, I started to head for the exit so I could go home," Peter continued, and I folded my hands on my lap, leaning forward. "wasn't suspeting anything. The this black Haitian guy comes up to me, and starts asking me all sorts of questions, most of which I can't even remember..." he cringed a little, and I glanced at Caitlin, who smiled. "in fact, last thing I do remember is feeling really dizzy, and the whole world went black."

"And somehow he wound up in Dublin," Caitlin added, and I stared. "we found him laying outside the pub I worked for, and he was all cut and bruised."

"Oh my God," I breathed, giving my Uncle yet another hug, hating the thought that someone had injured him. If it was the same Haitian man I knew, more than likely my father had been behind Peter's lengthy disappearance. He stroked my hair, and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I didn't know who I was or what happened to me for almost a month," Peter continued. "and part of me didn't want to. It wasn't until after I started getting my memory back that I realized I'd forgotten to get in touch with you. I had your picture in my wallet, and I practically drug Caitlin to California with me."

I felt tears welling in my eyes just as the front door opened, and Dad stepped in with Mom at his heels. "I thought the storyline would have been great if they'd embelished a little more on the...ah!" He paused in mid conversation, and the four of us immediately stood, staring. "Mr. Petrelli, I must admit, I'm a bit surprised to see you."

"Dad, what did you do?" I asked, my voice shaking a little, and Peter put his hand on my shoulder as a warning. "what did you do to him?"

"Claire, what are you talking about?" Mom asked, and Dad encouraged her to go upstairs and change into something more comfortable. They were a bit dressed up from having gone out for a romantic dinner--Lyle was staying over a friend's so they had the night to themselves. Or so they thought, of course.

"Does eveyrone have something to drink?" Dad asked, and I glared at him as he entered the kitchen, his expression innocent as always.

"We're fine, thanks," Peter replied, his voice cold.

"It's good to see you alive and well, Peter...I know my daughter's been worried about you." Dad approached the living room, and the tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

"What did you do to him?" I demanded again, and Dad looked at me.

"Why do you always assume I'm behind every abnormal situation?" he asked, and I raised my arms.

"I don't know...maybe because you worked for and I'm assuming still involved with in some way--a company who does research on people like us?" I looked at Caitlin, unsure if Peter told her about his powers. "does she know?" I asked, and Peter nodded, his hands in his pockets.

"Some of it," he admitted, and it took a lot of willpower not to leap on my Dad and start beating him. I hated how casually he treated this entire thing, as though it weren't a big deal. Peter's unexplained absence had torn at me for weeks! "she doesn't know everything."

"Know what?" Caitlin asked. "Peter?" she raised an eyebrow, and he held up a hand, asking her politely to stop with the questions.

"I'll tell you everything someday," he promised. "now's not the time."

"So why have you been keeping Peter and I away from each other, Dad?" I asked. "that's what this was all about, right? You didn't want him in my life even though you made it sound like that wasn't a problem when I agreed to come with you to California?"

"Claire, there's a lot going on that you don't know about, and having Peter around on a regular basis would have proved dangerous."

"Dangerous?" West asked his eyes wide, and stepped away from my Uncle.

"You think I'd get her caught up in something that could pose a threat to Claire?" Peter asked, and I looked at him. "Why do you think the two of us were laying low in New York all that time?"

"The two of you were getting very close, and I had a feeling that the more time you spent together the uglier it would get. Claire, you're very independent, and you follow your own path. I didn't want anyone of our kind to influence you, even if it were by accident."

"So you had my memory erased?" Peter asked.

"It was for everyone's safety," Dad insisted. "but obviously your memory has returned, and you two have found each other again. I knew it would happen eventually, but just not in the thick of what we were dealing with."

"I hope you plan on explaining all that, Dad," I growled. "because it was complete torture wondering whether Peter was alive or dead."

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Clairebear, but you know I only want what's best," Dad insisted, and I sighed, feeling drained. "West, it's okay--my Uncle's not going to spring on you," I laughed at the expresison on my boyfriend's face, and Peter grinned at him.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Peter added, and West sighed with relief. "as long as you don't try anything funny with my favorite nice." I stuck out my tongue at him, and he returned the gesture, slipping an arm around Caitlin's waist.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I've been a little paranoid."

"No kidding," I chuckled, though I still glanced with uncertainty at my father. "So...now that Peter's found me, can we start seeing each other again?" I asked hopefully, never wanting to go through that again.

"Of course," Dad replied. "Believe me, if circumstances had been different, I would have let you do that."

"Are you going to tell me exactly what happened, Dad?" I asked, and he raised an eyebrow.

"That's a story for another night," he announced, just as Mom came downstairs dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Is everything okay in here?" she asked, and I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah," I promised. "oh...I locked Mr. Muggles in the mud room in case you were looking for him, Mom," I explained, and she stared at me.

"So that's where he's been all this time! He didn't have an accident, did he?" she asked, for that was the last time Mr. Muggles spent time in "jail".

"Not exactly," I admitted. "Peter's allergic." I jabbed my thumb in his direction, and Mom frowned.

"Oh dear," she breathed. "well, I'll bring him upstairs. The mud room is no place for Mr. Muggles when he's been a good boy." Mom used her baby voice, and I shared an amused glance with Peter.

"So, do both of you have a place to stay tonight?" Dad asked Peter and Caitlin, once we were all comfortably seated again.

"We were going to grab a hotel after we left here," Peter explained, and Dad shook his head.

"Nonsense. There is a guest room, and the couch pulls out into a sofa bed." Dad patted the couch, clearly not wanting Peter and Caitlin to sleep together in his house.

"That's not necessary, sir, really..." Peter started to argue, and Dad wouldn't hear it. "Thank you very much," he finally agreed, and I was grateful that Peter had been returned to me safe and sound.

West decided to stay over as well, and the two of us sat talking with our new guests for a bit longer in my bedroom. Peter showed me the photograph of us he kept in his wallet, taken shortly after I started living with him. "This is what made me remember you...thank God we decided to take one, or who knows what would have happened?"

"I've missed you so much," I choked. "If you ever get a hold of your cell phone, there are probably a hundred some missed calls in your que."

Peter laughed. "Understandable," he said with a yawn, and excused himself. "I'm sorry, munchkin...I'm exhausted. It's been a long day." he turned his gaze towards Caitlin, who used him as a leaning post. She appeared to be drifting off as well, though everytime her eyes would start to close, she would blink them open again. "and Cait's already passing out."

"Get some sleep," I encouraged, and Peter kissed me good night on the cheek, and made West promise to behave himself.

"I'm sleeping on the floor," West insisted, placing a hand over his heart, and I watched as my Uncle led his girlfriend into the hallway. When the door closed, I sighed heavily, looking down at the bed spread. "So?" West asked. "feel better?"

"Hardcore," I agreed, and he began to spread pillows and blankets on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Peter and Caitlin slept late the next morning, and Mom treated us to a big breakfast. "What are your plans for today, Claire?" Mom asked as we sat around the kitchen table. I smiled at Peter, who ate as though he hadn't had a proper meal in months. Caitlin watched him as well, a smirk on her face, and the two of us winked at each other.

"I wanted to take Peter and Caitlin around the city, since this is their first time here," I announced, and Mom nodded, offering seconds to anyone who wanted more food.

"That would be a great idea! There are a ton of things to do in LA, between shopping and sight seeing." When she finished, Mom put a little extra bacon into Mr. Muggles' dish, and carried it into the mudroom.

Peter raised an eyebrow, and turned to me. "Did she just..." he asked, and Dad sighed.

"I've tried telling her dogs shouldn't be spoiled with table scraps, but after a while it's not worth the effort." he cleared his throat. "well, I'm going to read the paper on the patio. Have a good day, Clairebear," Dad added, and kissed the top of my head. He brough his dirty dishes to the sink, and I ate the last of my toast, encouraging Peter, Caitlin and Wes to get themselves ready.

"Sounds good," Peter replied, and encouraged Caitlin to hop in the shower first.

"There's shampoo, soap and everything in the bathtub already," I explained. "and hairdryer is under the sink."

"Thank you, dear," Caitlin told me, and after I provided her with a couple of towels, she disappeared into the bathroom door. While she showered, Peter and I hung out with Wes in my bedroom. It felt strange having my Uncle by my side again, but was wonderful all the same.

"How's school going?" Peter asked, after I explained how West and I met, and that we've only been going steady for a few days. "are you keeping up with your grades?"

"Oh yeah," I answered.

"She's a model student," West complimented, and I blushed.

"Have you gotten in contact with Nathan at all since you've been back?" I asked, and Peter shook his head.

"No," he admitted. "I was more concerned about getting in touch with you."

I gave him a hug, and sighed with relief. "Well, I'm definitely glad you felt that way," I insisted. "though I would like to see my bio Dad again one of these days."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Peter muttered. "Claire, he pretty much pushed you away last time. It was like pulling teeth just to get him to talk to you. He's too focused on the election right now. I'd let him alone until he's ready to contact you himself."

I fiddled with my watch, and felt West move closer, wrapping an arm comfortingly around my waist.

"At least I have you," I said, and he smiled.

"You'll always have me, munchkin," he promised.

When Caitlin came in wearing jeans and a cute t-shirt, Peter went to take a shower himself.

"You have a lovely home, Claire," Caitlin told me, and I nodded with approval.

"Thanks," I replied. "I like it here. At least it's not snowing or anything."

West laughed.

Everyone finished getting ready by lunchtime, and we headed out in my Dad's jeep. I had a car of my own at one point, but someone stole it from school grounds after I forgot to lock the doors.

"Someone stole your car?" Peter exclaimed, and I nodded, keeping my eyes on the road. "did you contact the police I hope?"

"Oh yeah," I told him, "but so far we haven't had any luck finding it. I don't think I'll be getting another one for a while, so I have to make due with my parent's cars or get rides with West."

"Which I don't mind being her cheufur in the least," he promised, and Peter nodded his approval. My Uncle's opinion meant a lot, considering how close both of us were.

When we arrived in downtown Los Angeles, I felt so proud to bring my Uncle and his girlfriend on a tour. They walked hand-in-hand, not even thinking about it, and I laced my fingers through West's. He smiled at me, and we arrived at Grauman's Chinese Theater. This was my favorite spot in the city, and I watched as Caitlin inspected all of the hand/foot prints of celebrities from recent and past years.

"I've always dreamt of coming to this place," she admitted, beaming at Peter. "Never thought I'd actually be here!"

He put his hands in his pockets, and she began the famous process of fitting her feet into the imprints. I did the same, and fit Marilyn Monroe's, which had West laughing.

"You're sexier than she ever was," he whispered into my ear, and I felt my cheeks growing warm.

"Ahem!" Peter cleared his throat loudly shortly after West started to kiss my neck, and the two of us parted, our eyes wide.

"Oh, let them be," Caitlin groaned. "Peter, Claire's a big girl now."

I grinned, grateful to have her around for support. My Uncle could be as overprotective as my Dad, though not nearly as bad.

After taking pictures of the four of us at Grauman's, we went shopping. Caitlin and I pawed through some cute outfits, while Peter and West got to have some bonding time.

"So how did you and my Uncle meet?" I asked, and she looked at me. "you two seem really perfect for each other."

"As I said, my brother and his friends found Peter in a shed not far from the pub we work in. He looked to be in bad shape, blood all over 'im. He had a fever and a bad cough for a couple of days after helpin' me through a bad spot...my brother's kind of involved with criminal acts, you see."

"Peter was sick?" I asked, watching as my Uncle and West remained outside, enjoying the sunshine and warm weather.

"A little, yes," Caitlin replied. "he just had a bit of a cold, I think. Laying on a cold floor without a shirt on could do that to you."

I smirked at her comment; that was so old fashioned, and she continued her conversation. "But once he felt better and he was able to help my brother, who unfortunately is not around anymore to repay him, we tried to figure out who he was."

"And you know about his powers," I said, and Caitlin wet her lips.

"He did put on a couple of interesting displays, yes," she replied. "he never really went into detail about what he can do."

"Did he say anything about me?" I asked, and Caitlin put another dress back on the rack, after we decided the color was not at all her style.

"What do you mean? He was worried sick about ya, that's all I know," she admitted. "but other than that, no."

I chewed on my lower lip, wishing I could display my abilities right here in the store. However, the thought of someone possibily being an uninvited witness.

"Um..." I frowned. "this isn't really the place to have this discussion, but I promise I'll show you later."

Caitlin gave a nod, confusion still etched on her face.

When we left the store, I nudged Peter in the side, and he looked at me. "What's up?" he asked, and I folded my arms.

"So...Caitlin tells me you were sick again, huh?" I asked, and he frowned, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"It was nothing, Claire," he promised. "I had a cold...that's all." he noticed the worry on my face, and gave me a quick hug. "I'm fine," he promised, and I shook my head.

"You're unbelievable," I muttered, and he raised an eyebrow as I stepped back so I could be with West.

"Everything okay?" West asked, and I nodded.

"Oh yeah," I promised, though he cocked his head to one side, not really trusting my answer. However, he knew I didn't want to be pushed, and I appreciated that.

We went out to lunch at the Hardrock Cafe, and talked about the upcoming holidays. I was glad Peter and Caitlin decided to stay with us for Thanksgiving and Christmas; and Peter brought up the idea that the California climate was definitely agreeing with him.

"Are you thinking about moving here?" I asked, and Peter smiled.

"I'm not making any promises," he said, "but it's definitely a possibility."

"I'd love you forever if you decided to stay," I said, and Peter made a face that was part horrified/part amused.

"That's hitting below the belt," he laughed.

"Peter, that would be wonderful," Caitlin agreed. "I planned on following you wherever you wanted to go...and I do love it here," she admitted, and he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"We'll talk about it," he promised, and she seemed satisfied with his response.

When we got home later that evening, Dad surprised us with a Christmas tree in the living room.

"I thought we could start decorating this weekend," he announced, and I grinned.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed, and grinned at West. "I can't believe it's almost Thanksgiving."

"Me either," He agreed. "listen, Claire...I should head home. My parents are probably thinking I died or something."

I pouted, not wanting my boyfriend to leave, but knew he had his own family to spend time with. He hugged and kissed me, thanking my Dad for his hospitality.

"Nice to meet you, Peter," he added to my Uncle, who stood off to the side, and Peter gave a wave.

"Likewise," he agreed, and after West said goodbye, he left the house.

When he was gone, I helped Mom uncover all of our famous Christmas ornaments, lights, and garland. Peter had gone upstairs to lay down for a little while, and Caitlin remained with us in the parlor.

"Did you have a good time in the city?" Mom asked, smiling with rememberence at the homemade ornaments done by Lyle and I in our elementary school days.

"Yes we did," I replied. "wow...I forgot all about that!" I took the paper angel with glitter surrounding it's frame into my hand, and fingered the photograph of my face in the head.

"You were quite the artist," Mom admitted. "you should have seen all the little drawings Claire brought home with her. I think we managed to salvage a bunch of them."

"Mom, don't you dare bring those out," I begged, and Caitlin laughed at my embarassment.

"Oh, don't be so modest, honey," Mom teased. "you definitely have talent. Why you don't persue is beyond me."

I rolled my eyes at Caitlin, who fought laughter.

That night, Peter and I sat on the patio while Caitlin helped my Mom with the leftover dinner dishes. California felt so great at night, being able to enjoy the winter weather and not bundling in multiple layers.

"Are you happy here?" Peter asked, after we remained silent for a couple of minutes, and I looked at him, hugging my knees to my chest. "Be honest."

"Yeah," I replied. "I have to admit, I spent the first three months worrying about you, but despite that fact, I really do like it here. I think I'm more of the warm weather type...I couldn't stand the New York winter, no offense."

"None taken," he laughed. "That's good, though, munchkin. I told you it wouldn't be so bad once you got here. And I really am sorry for everything I put you through. If I had any control over what happened to me, I wouldn't have even thought of doing something like that to you."

"I thought you were angry with me for leaving," I whispered, the truth finally coming out.

"Claire..." Peter started to argue, and I held up my hand.

"I saw the expression you gave me when my Dad and I left the terminal, and it stuck with me ever since."

Peter pulled me into his arms, and held me tightly, and I felt tears trickling down my cheeks. "I didn't mean for you to see that," Peter whispered. "I was sad seeing you leave, but I was not angry. I knew I couldn't come between you and your Dad, and I didn't want to try. I'm your Uncle, and I want what's best for you."

"And my best friend," I squeaked, and he chuckled.

"Yes ma'am," He agreed. "Can I tell you something in confidence? I don't want Caitlin to know just yet," he added, and I leaned forward, holding my breath.

"I found a two bedroom apartment I'm interested in. When I went to take a nap earlier, I called the number of this building I really liked while we were in town this afternoon. I'm taking her to see it tomorrow."

My mouth fell open. "You're moving here?" I gasped. "Oh my God..."

"As I said," he continued, "California agrees with me...it must be something about the air here. I've been feeling a lot better in general."

I embraced my Uncle, just as the door opened, and my Mom stuck her head out.

"Who wants dessert?" she called, and I immediately grabbed Peter's hand, dragging him back inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la. Tis the season to be jolly, fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la..."

I paused in decorating the family Christmas tree to hear Dad singing at the top of his lungs, coming down the stairs and carrying another box of ornaments he'd discovered in the junk closet.

"Hard to imagine Thanksgiving is over and Christmas is coming already, isn't it?" Martha asked, from where she stood beside me. I'd invited her over to help decorate, and to introduce her to my long-lost Uncle.

It was official: Peter and Caitlin were staying in California, particuarily Los Angeles. Caitlin fell in love with the apartment Peter took for a tour of, and they signed the lease a short time later. I was ecstatic--this was the best Christmas gift I could have asked for.

"Now you'll no longer have to worry about those icy winters," Peter told his girlfriend, arms wrapped around her slender frame, and his lips to her neck.

West watched as they sat cuddling on the couch--he'd come over, too, as he did on daily basis, and nudged my arm.

"I'll bet you five dollars they'll be married by next Christmas," he whispered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have everything you need, Clairebear?" Dad asked, setting the box down at our feet. "are the lights still in good shape?"

"I think a few were dead, but Peter helped with that," I explained, giving my Uncle a thankful glance, and Dad chuckled.

"Having those abilities can be helpful, but I'd rather you not use them unless absolutely necessary," he warned, and Peter apologized, smiling when Caitlin squeezed his hand.

"So, did you get me a present yet?" I asked, grinning at Peter once we had all of the ornaments on the tree, and the star placed carefully at the top.

"If I did, do you think I'd tell you?" Peter teased, sticking out his tongue, and Caitlin gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"Awww," I pouted, and West snickered. "Won't you even give me a hint?"

"Absolutely not," Peter retorted. "you're going to have to be patient, munchkin."

I rolled my eyes, and had a feeling I would never grow out of that nickname.

"You're worse than my siblings," West whispered, and hugged me tight. "I can gaurantee you'll like what I got for you."

I sighed happily, and winked at Martha who was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Mom went on a holiday baking spree as usual in the second week of December, and created batches upon batches of fresh Christmas cookies. She provided Peter and Caitlin with their own stash, so they would have something sweet in their new apartment.

"Thank you," Caitlin announced, on the day they were scheduled to move in. I volunteered to help, which they were grateful for, and West came as my sidekick.

"You two stick together like glue," Peter teased, as I helped him carry boxes that had been shipped from his apartment in New York. A lot of the items looked familiar from when I lived there, and it felt strange to see them again.

"I can't believe you have this," I breathed, noticing the large novel by Dr. Seresh about human genetics.

"You've seen it?" Peter asked, and I nodded.

"I had a copy," West replied, his voice a bit strained due to the heavy box in his arms.

"Ah. Yeah...this book really helped in the beginning, when I started discovering I even had powers," Peter told me. "here, that's too heavy for you...I've got it," he added, and used telekenesis to ease the box from West's arms. My boyfriend watched with fascination as Peter lowered it onto the living room floor, looking quite proud of himself for the accomplishment.

"Again...show off," I grumbled, and he ruffled my hair, causing me to shoot a nasty look at him.

"You love it," Peter teased, and I tickled his sides, causing him to laugh.

The apartment came along quite nicely at a pretty fast pace. Caitlin was a fabulous decorator, and even Peter couldnt complain about her choices.

On Christmas Eve my Mom invited them to come with us to midnight mass, which was a family tradition.

"You have your choice of where you want to wake up tomorrow morning," Mom announced, glancing at my Uncle. "but I'm sure your Uncle Peter and Caitlin would want some time to themselves on Christmas morning. I'm making a big breakfast, so they're welcome to join us," she added, and I could see the surprise on Dad's face.

"Would you mind if I stayed at Peter's?" I asked, and Mom shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Peter cocked his head to one side.

"Of course I am," I agreed. "I've spent every Christmas morning with my Mom and Dad. I wanted to change it up a little."

Peter gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head, thanking my Mom for everything that night.

"We'll see you in the morning, sweetheart," Mom promised, giving me a hug and kiss as well, and so did Dad. I could tell this arrangement made my father uncomfortable, but he didn't argue, considering all he put me through with Peter since we moved to California.

"Ready to go?" Peter asked, and I nodded, clutching my overnight back on my shoulder. I followed him and Caitlin outside, enjoying the luke-warm air temperature. California weather apparently never hit lower than 70 degrees in the winter, though on rainy days it tended to go slightly lower than that.

"You can stay in the guest room," Peter announced, once we were inside. They had a Christmas tree set up in the living room, though it wasn't nearly as big as the one at my house. "we should get some sleep...it's pretty late."

"Agreed," Caitlin replied. "we're glad to have you, sweetheart," she added, and I thought how nice it would be to have her as an official Aunt.

As I lay in the guest bed once we parted ways for the night, I gazed up at the ceiling thinking about the future. I had found my biologial family, and they turned out to be more special than I ever could have imagined.

The next morning, Peter had a surprise for me: his brother Nathan, my bio Dad, was on the phone. "Are you serious?" I exclaimed, startled, and bolted for the living room. There were a couple of gifts stashed under the tree--not many, but of course Peter and Caitlin had only just moved in.

"Yeah," he said. "I decided to give him a call as a surprise, since we haven't gotten in touch for a while. And he wants to speak to you."

My hands were trembling as I took the phone, and brought it into the privacy of my room. "Dad?" I spoke, my voice a little faint.

"Merry Christmas, Claire," Nathan told me, and I felt my throat choking up a little.

"Merry Christmas," I replied. "how are you?"

"Taking a short break from the campaign for the holiday so I could spend some time with my family."

His family...of course. He had a wife and two sons; I remembered the photographs he'd shown me last time we came in contact.

"That's nice," I told him, not sure what else to say.

"Claire, I'm sorry for being so distant," he apologized. "I wish I could get to know you, but it'll be near impossible until the election is over. I just wanted to at least wish you a happy holiday, and hope you get everything you asked for."

"I already did," I explained, and there was another awkward pause between us.

"That's good," Nathan told me. "listen, I should get going. I got your address so I can send a gift your way. If you were still living in New York I'd come by and drop it off."

"That's not really necessary," I insisted, but Nathan wouldn't hear it.

"It's the least I can do for now," he replied. "Claire, I promise we'll get together someday soon, and have a real talk. All right?"

"Sure," I replied, though I knew the prospect was a dim one.

"Put your Uncle back on real quick," Nathan added, after a couple of seconds, and I brought the phone into the living room. Peter looked confused when I handed it to him, and he began talking to his brother in a quiet voice.

"Are you all right, dear?" Caitlin asked, noticing the expression on my face, and I looked at her.

"Yeah," I whispered. "it's just..." I shrugged. "I don't think Nathan's ever going to feel like my family. He's too busy with his own life."

"I'm sure if he had a different profession circumstances would not be quite this harsh," She told me, and after Peter hung up the phone, he came to give me a hug.

"How did it go?" he asked, and I shrugged, accepting a couple of gifts presented to me once I sat down on the couch.

"It went," I admitted.

"At least he asked for you," Peter replied. "that has to count for something, right?"

"Yeah," I muttered. "I just wish..." I frowned. "I wish we could all be together as a family, and not have separate lives."

Peter gave my hand a squeeze, and encouraged me to open my gifts. "Just give Nathan some time," he encouraged. "he's not a bad guy...he's just...misguided."

I smiled at my Uncle, who was so good it was almost sickening.

"Misguided?" Caitlin asked, her eyes sparkling. "that's a new term I've not yet heard." she shared a kiss with Peter, and he winked.

I opened my first gift, and found a box containing a 30GB ipod, something I'd been wanting ever since my portable CD player decided to die on me. I just couldn't afford one myself, due to the fact that they were so expensive.

"Wow!" I gasped, and Caitlin grinned as I opened the box, and pulled out the small, white device. "how did you know?" I asked, and Peter chuckled.

"Well, your Dad and I were talking, and I happened to ask what you wanted for Christmas. He said that was on your list," Peter explained, and I beamed.

"Thanks," I gasped. "I definitely could use this!"

Caitlin gave me a couple pieces of celtic jewelry, which included a cross necklace, and a pair of love knot earings. "The love knot is actually my family's crest," she exlpained, and I nodded in understanding, putting them on. "unfortunately I couldn't bring you something from my actual country, but I thought this would do."

"They're really beautiful," I told her, and gave each of them a hug. "Thank you. Okay, now your presents. I actually bought yours before you came back," I told Peter, who raised an eyebrow. "thought maybe if I kept you on my mind you'd eventually appear." I grabbed one of the packages from under the tree, and handed it to him. Caitlin accepted her own gift, blushing and insisting I didn't have to get her anything.

Peter opened his package, curiosity written all over his face, and pulled out a digital camera. "Munchkin!" he gasped. "this must have cost you a fortune..."

"Actually, it didn't," I admitted. "it was on sale. But I figured, now we can take better pictures of each other, and not have to use a cell phone."

Peter laughed, hugging me tight, and kissed my forehead. "You're too much," he replied. "Thank you."

I nodded, and Caitin enjoyed the throw blanket for her bed.

After presents, we went over to my Mom and Dad's, where we were immediately greeted with hugs and kisses.

"Merry Christmas!" Dad called, and Lyle demanded that I not waste anytime, because he already had to wait for me before he could open his presents.

"Sorry," I apologized, smirking at the annoyed expression on his face.

"Well, come in, come in!" Mom encouraged. "I have fresh muffins and coffee in the kitchen, so help yourselves."

When Peter brought Caitlin into the kitchen per Mom's request, Dad pulled me aside, and gave me a hug. "I hope you enjoyed yourself last night?" he asked, narrowing his eyes a little through his horn-rimmed glasses.

"Yeah," I replied. "thank you."

"Claire, I want you to know what no matter what happens, you'll always be my little girl," he insisted, and kissed the top of my head. As Peter told me when we were still living in New York, I was a Daddy's girl...that would never change.


End file.
